Isolda viva
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Suzaku x fem!Gino. Non consensual. -Suzaku, esto no…me…gusta…¿qué…preten…?-Se le ahogó la voz cuando le sujetó el borde de la falda, levantándosela hasta el ombligo.


**Isolda viva  
**

_¿Quién estrecha mi mano?_

_¿Quién acaricia mis cabellos?_

_Ahora, entre los brotes que sollozan,_

_puedo sentir la señal._

**Hell flower-Shimamiya Eiko.**

Gina Weindberg no era la clase de muchacha que rompía a llorar fácilmente. Había muchos más motivos para reír cuando era una niña, antes de que se enamorara de una criada japonesa y la viera ahogarse en las alcantarillas del que fue su hogar. Después de recibir heridas en combate, hacía chistes para mantenerse despierta en la camilla, a menos que la sedaran fuertemente. Sin importar cuántas calamidades enfrentara en el campo de batalla, se mantenía firme. _Esta es la vida que elegiste. Hazte cargo. Basta ya_. Se regañaba hasta encontrar fortaleza. En comparación con Birsmarck, Mónica, Dorothea y el resto de la Guardia Real, había sacado barata la factura de enfrentarse al ridículo régimen de Lelouch. Todavía no se creía lo que le dieron a entender los sensores. Casi le hubiera sido más fácil tragar en seco que Suzaku hubiera…entonces sí rompió a llorar. De frustración. De tristeza. De odio contra sí misma, que prometió resguardarlo de él mismo, que estaba tan lastimado y melancólico. Porque ahora, si volvían a encontrarse…no se atrevió a lamentar sobrevivir. Pero de solo imaginar aquella sangre en sus manos…Era muy irónico que justamente ella, la que estaba tan corta de talento en comparación con los demás…Golpes, golpes, arañazos, insultos lanzados a todas partes y a ninguna. Gina no estuvo tranquila hasta que le faltó el aire y sus mejillas estuvieron rojas, su cabello desmelenado, la camiseta bajo la chaqueta del uniforme ardiendo de sudor y sus nudillos sanguinolentos, al igual que el dorso de sus manos. Fue entonces que se abrió la compuerta de su cápsula.

Una figura oscura recortada contra la noche estrellada que se dejaba ver en hologramas del tablero de mando que funcionaba a medias. Ni tiempo tuvo de enviar la señal de auxilio, aunque sería lógico que Anya monitoreara la zona al día siguiente, con los escasos refuerzos que se quedaron con Schneizel. El corazón de Gina dio un brinco, como si por primera vez tras minutos mortales sumergida en agua, estuviera exhalando una salvadora bocanada de aire puro. Claro, era él, sin duda alguna. Lo hubiera sabido incluso de no dar ese paso al frente, revelándose a la escasa luz artificial de la cabina. Esa delgadez desgarbada. Esa pesadez al moverse, como si se obligara a hacerlo bajo promesa. Luego, esos ojos apagados y bajos que extrañaba alegrar un poco. Por supuesto que debía estar tan asustado como ella, incluso más, después de lo que acababa de hacer. Horrorizado. Temeroso. Temblando, seguramente. Preocupado por ella, a la que temía haber herido, quizás matado y cuyo odio tal vez le espantara. Pero Gina era generosa y sabía perdonar cuando alguien se equivocaba, siempre que esta persona estuviera dispuesta a perdonarse ella misma y hacer enmiendas.

-¡Suzz! ¡Gracias al cielo, Suzz! Siempre he sabido que si te daba la oportunidad…-extendió sus manos emocionadas hacia él, ya imaginándose rogándole a Schneizel y Anya que lo aceptaran de vuelta a pesar de las circunstancias, para que finiquitaran al jodido dicta…

Su respuesta fue un dardo en el muslo. Gina jadeó, arrancándoselo con la boca abierta, sin entender lo que sucedía, hasta que su vista se nubló incluso más intensamente que cuando se golpeó la cabeza al caer, con la mitad del Tristán desarmado en el aire.

-Suzz…¿qué estás haciendo, Suzz?-Preguntó, desconsolada y absurda, con el mentón temblándole y los ojos ansiando cerrarse en un torbellino de malestar.-¿Por qué…?-El instrumento culpable se resbaló de sus manos y golpeó el suelo de la cápsula del Tristán. Gina experimentó cierta culpa por ello. Quizás ahora sí que era una niña sensible, más que una muchacha dura por la promesa que hizo a su difunta sirvienta.- Suzz…-repitió, intentando tocar su pecho, chocando contra los adornos dorados de su capa. Olió el sudor de su piel. Por un momento en que se esforzó para que las líneas del mundo a su alrededor se mantuvieran firmes, pudo jurar que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero en seguida se retractó cuando la asieron por el cuello y la golpearon contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Deje de dirigirse a mí con informalidades, Caballero Número Tres. El Imperio de Lelouch no admite traidores al régimen que se nieguen a reconocer su derecho al poderío. ¿Comprende?-Le ardía la garganta, a punto de quebrarse su cuello, entre los dígitos del que fue su amigo e incapaz de defenderse por la droga, sin que su confusión y amargura pudieran disiparse para dar lugar a la comprensión. Se quedó sin aire, olvidando cómo respirar en esa posición.

Suzaku colocó algo sobre el tablero de mando, aprovechando su silencio. A Gina le costó enfocar su visión para darse cuenta de que ese rectángulo plateado era una cámara, parecida al modelo que se usaba para que los reporteros clandestinos capturaran las batallas británicas para contradecir las versiones oficiales de las mismas, cuando eran dadas. Era sencillo y eficiente, mandaba las tomas cada cierto número de segundos o minutos a la terminal correspondiente de internet o bien a una máquina madre que luego las compilaba. _Para joder_, según Birsmarck.

Mierda, Birsmarck estaba muerto. Nunca volvería a escuchar sus estoicas afirmaciones profanas. Ni a reírse entre copa y copa a su lado, como una hija permisiva que se deja acariciar las mejillas mientras que le hacen recomendaciones, para el combate y la vida cotidiana inclusive.

La estupefacción dio lugar a la angustia. ¿Suzz acababa de responderle con tanta dureza como ella creía haber oído? Seguramente no. La droga…¿para qué sería? ¿Y esa cámara? ¿La torturaría por información sobre Anya y Schneizel? Por mucho prefería morir a delatar una palabra. Quizás habría esperanzas para ellos, aunque con esa arma definitiva, Gina se negó a preguntarse si el Mordred podría ganarle. Ni en simulacros con el viejo Lancelot, pese a que si alguien estuvo más cerca de ponerle un alto anteriormente al Caballero Siete, fue Anya, cuando no Birsmarck y Nonette, que perecieron como moscas y cuyos cuerpos quizás estaban siendo profanados por los cuervos mientras que ella se agarraba la cabeza, con los ojos húmedos y rojos.

La sombra y el calor de Suzaku la envolvieron nuevamente. Sintió sus dedos enguantados correrle desde el muslo herido a la cintura, subiendo por el vientre hasta la conjunción de los senos, por la garganta a su mentón. Congelada en la laxitud del sedante, buscó sus ojos, que permanecían bajos, cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. Repitió su nombre como si tuviera que invocar a una bestia mitológica como mansa protectora de otra feroz que la devoraría. Lo hizo mientras que sus pupilas se afilaban y sus globos oculares amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas, tan abiertos estaban sus párpados. Lo increíble, aunque luchara por permanecer despierta. Quiso empujarlo cuando su nariz se le apoyó en el cuello mientras que sus manos comenzaban a desabrocharle el uniforme. Más bien a forzar la tela para que saltaran los botones.

-Suzaku, esto no…me…gusta…¿qué…preten…?-Se le ahogó la voz cuando le sujetó el borde de la falda, levantándosela hasta el ombligo. Suzaku se carcajeó, ahora sí que sacándose uno de los guantes con los dientes, mientras que su otra mano apretaba dolorosamente la herida de Gina, que era también la derecha, para escribir y pegar los mejores puñetazos.

-Creí que a estas alturas se habría dado cuenta, Caballero Número III.-La risa de Suzaku era amarga y fría. Su toque no difería, pese a que Gina creyó verlo vacilar un segundo antes de correrle las bragas para meter sus dedos en donde no debiera ni atreverse a mirar sin invitación. Un gritito estrangulado le brotó de los labios e intentó apartarlo, pero le torcieron la muñeca. Su resistencia al dolor nunca fue grande. La boca de Suzaku se detuvo junto a su oído, mientras que ella jadeaba, invadida.- Oh, ¿ropa interior de Winnie Pooh? Humillante, lady Weindberg, en verdad.-No parecía él. No podía ser el mismo muchacho triste al que Gina abrazaba, apretándolo contra su pecho para extirpar la culpa por algo que de seguro estaba fuera de su alcance.-Quiero hacer esto desde hace meses. Cuando te me presentaste restregando tus tetas en mi espalda.-Esa risa ajena, la de un muerto. ¿Podía fingirse para asustar? Más adentro y Gina se mordió los labios tanto que el gusto de la sangre volvió a inundarla, como cuando descendió con el Tristán menos de una hora antes.- Siempre calentándome para dejarme sin el plato principal. O casi.-Empujó hasta tres dedos, moviéndolos violentamente. Gina le aferró el cabello, estremecida, su figura desdibujada por las lágrimas que no podía controlar más. Tan contenta al borde del llanto estuvo no tanto atrás, pensando que él la rescataría, que volverían a ser amigos, que se abrazarían y harían confesiones, disculpándose mutuamente, uno por esa soberbia traición, la otra por ir en contra de la misma, en vez de aceptarla como un puñal en el corazón.-¿Recuerdas la fellatio que me hiciste en Navidad?-Tela rasgada. La pequeña barrera de sus bragas destrozada.

-¡Suzz! No sigas con esto. Te lo ruego…si lo haces…-su propia voz era tan extraña, adormecida y ronca. Dolía pronunciar cada palabra, como en una pesadilla.-…ya no podremos…soy tu amiga, Suzz. Siempre lo he sido. Desde el principio…-El rasgón ahora correspondía a su sudadera. Los labios de Suzaku (no. Sus dientes) se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones vorazmente, estableciendo un ritmo con los dedos que se tomaban libertades espeluznantes, separando sus piernas y levantándola como a una muñeca de trapo para tener acceso a la segunda entrada, con enorme descaro.-…pero tú no puedes…por favor, Suzaku…

Él parecía no escuchar. Ocasionalmente se reía, pero Gina no sabía si de ella o por coraje. Quizás lo hacía por obligación. Puede que incluso, según lo que el secretario personal del Príncipe Schneizel, Kanon Maldini, había explicado acerca del poder de Lelouch (lo único que podía justificar que la corte de aristócratas más cercanos al rey aceptaran trapear sin peros) para ordenar a los que caían bajo él hacer lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa. Matar, como en el caso de la pobre Euphemia. Gina guardaba la esperanza de que Kallen Kouzuki estuviera bajo aquel embrujo. Si así era, podía salvarla. ¿Y Suzz? Él jamás se habría entregado así como así a las órdenes del carnicero de su princesa. Jamás, ¿verdad? Del mismo modo en que nunca…no, nunca le haría una cosa como esta a una amiga.

Con aire ausente en un brote de ternura le acarició el cabello, sabiendo que no servía rogar. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, poseído.

-Estás húmeda. ¿Ya empezaste a disfrutar?-Le estrujó un seno dolorosamente. Gina hizo una mueca, arqueándose. Escuchó la hebilla de su cinturón abrirse y se agitó, aterrorizada, en vez de aliviada cuando liberaron su parte baja.

-Suzz…por favor, yo…-la primera vez que vio su miembro, fue entre bromas provocativas, ella usando un grueso suéter tejido por Anya, mientras que él le acariciaba el pecho tímidamente y solo aceptó abrirse la bragueta después de que Gina le susurró que se moría por aquello. Un rojo muy dulce en sus mejillas, un temblor casto en sus hombros y Gina, a la que no le gustaban más los chicos que las chicas, se sintió afortunada por aquella masculinidad a su merced. Lo hizo gemir contra su cuello en cada caricia y luego probó con una lengua que había prometido su más sincera amistad, aquella forma salada y cálida como pan recién horneado.

Ahora se vio interrumpida por la embestida repentina, ni bien le mostraron que en unos pocos meses, aquella arma natural podía crecer y resultar mil veces más amenazante, si su dueño te observaba con suficiente frialdad.

-¿Sabes…qué…es…lo…mejor…de…esto?-Suzaku le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja hasta que una parte del cartílago se desgarró y la sangre le bajó por el cuello. Gina le clavó las uñas en la espalda, esperando transmitirle dolor, pero la ignoraron como si solo fuera una mosca molesta. Chilló. Le dolía entre las piernas. Era como un corte siendo forzado. Entonces llegó al final, las caderas del que fue su amigo pegadas a las suyas, golpeando una y otra vez, haciendo que viera puntos rojos alrededor de la cabina. Gina jadeó, el sudor y las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro.

-Mientras que te estoy cogiendo…hay gente mirándolo…en internet…y quizás Lelouch ha convencido a los medios de que te exhiban en pelotas, toda sucia, mostrando lo que sucede con los que se oponen al régimen.-Habló claro por un instante, o acaso sus palabras en la niebla de la droga y el horror del dolor húmedo, dieron un giro alrededor de su figura, a medias cubierta por la oscuridad, con la luz cayéndole desde los hombros, moviéndose cada vez más profundamente, robándole su virginidad y una honra mucho más importante que la que su madre le dijo que era demasiado preciosa como para entregarla con besos a una casi esclava.

Mientras que él siseaba, Gina se preguntó si aquel golpe de sus testículos era el signo de lo que ocurría obedientemente, según las historias de Mónica y Nonette. Que estaban muertas. Y las envidiaba un poco. Hay que ser muy fuerte para resignarse a morir. A Gina, ese calor lacerando sus piernas, la hubiera herido menos de no respirar. Suzaku o lo que se supone que era él, acabó con una carcajada y al salir de ella bruscamente, a Gina le quedaron fuerzas leves pero lo bastante presentes como para intentar descargar una bofetada en su mejilla.

Él se rió más, le sujetó la mano y se la besó, antes de unir sus labios con los de Gina, apretarle uno de sus pechos y penetrarla con la lengua, tan fuerte y profundamente que ella no se atrevió a morderlo, demasiado ocupada llorando.

-Al menos pude darte un uso.-comentó, limpiándose con el dorso la boca ensalivada, mientras que se arreglaba los pantalones.-Mónica tampoco hubiera estado mal, pero no tenía estos pechos y Nonette estaba vieja, ¿no crees?-sus dedos le apresaron los pezones otra vez. Los tironearon desapegadamente. Él no levantó los ojos. Solo sonrió.

Era tan horrible su sonrisa, tan ajena que si Gina no hubiera estado tan vacía, tan cansada, tan asqueada de sí misma, lo habría abrazado y le habría pedido que entrara en razón y dejara de ser un monstruo. Pero no, aquel ya no era su querido Suzz. Su adorado amigo estaba tan muerto como Birsmarck y los demás, así que tenía que conservar los buenos recuerdos para seguir peleando, si acaso la dejaban vivir.

-Ni siquiera voy a matarte, lady Weindberg. Eres inservible. Mejor enviarte como advertencia al segundo príncipe. Espero que hayas disfrutado nuestro encuentro. Si eligieras ponerte de lado de Lelouch, me encantaría hacerlo una costumbre.-Ambas manos se cerraron en sus senos y Gina eligió desviar los ojos para no encontrarse con los de Suzz, en los que seguramente encontraría un aterrorizante vacío o una enorme crueldad aparejada con la que reinaba en su voz.

Pronto, el mundo fue negro, para su alivio. Soñó que volvían a Ashford, que allí sus superiores mayores eran profesores, que Suzz y ella compartían lugares, hacían trabajos perezosamente y participaban del Consejo Estudiantil, un montón de gente graciosa. Los colores eran cálidos y las risas flotaban en el ambiente. Gina no quería irse. Luego llegó Anya y ella la recibió con los brazos extendidos…

-Estás respirando.

Un flash que iluminó la oscura cabina del Tristán revivió en blanco los contornos del ambiente. Vino del aparato en las manos de Anya, que le echó una mirada que dentro de su anomia podía llamarse "preocupada" y "aliviada" al mismo tiempo. Entraba un frío seco por el viento que penetraba por la compuerta abierta, pero las reservas energéticas estaban muy bajas como para exigirle un grado mayor de calefacción a la máquina.

-Traje el Mordred.

Gina asintió, recorriéndose la piel, cubriéndose los pechos, descubriendo nuevos dolores que no recordaba al perder la consciencia y algo pegajoso, repugnante cerca de las magulladuras en la boca, en los senos y donde terminaba la espalda. Le costaba moverse en el asiento debido al fuerte resentimiento de sus piernas. Rompió a llorar al entender que él…siguió con lo suyo. Aunque ella se hubiera desmayado. No le importó en lo más mínimo.

Se sonrió tristemente al decirse que definitivamente ese no era su Suzz. Un títere de Lelouch. Un muñeco cruel.

-Estoy compartiendo mis reservas, ¿ves?

Las luces regresaron y Gina se encogió en el asiento, avergonzada. La expresión de Anya no cambió cuando le colocó su chaqueta (que era varios talles por debajo de la Gina y solo le sirvió para tener algo que la protegiera de su piel manchada y herida) sobre los hombros anchos y temblorosos.

-Bajo instrucciones del equipo de desarrollo tecnológico que no se unió al Rey demonio, hice también las reparaciones necesarias para que el Tristán se mueva.

Gina tomó esa información, la ordenó y se obligó a darle el visto bueno, con una afectada sonrisa. Anya sacó su diario y comenzó a tipear frenéticamente, con la falta de emoción que la caracterizaba al emprender esa tarea autoimpuesta para preservar sus memorias.

-¿Toda la Guardia de Lelouch te violó o solo Suzaku?

El llanto se renovó, pero ella no se enfadó con Anya. Analizar era su manera de lidiar con aquello que la superaba.

-Era un masoquista. Ahora es un sádico.

Había un ligero tono de lamentación en su voz cuando dejó la cabina, tras dejarle a Gina una caja de toallas húmedas en el regazo y enseñarle un cd que tenía el sello real en su cubierta.

-Lo dejó entre tus pechos. Como dije, un sádico. Es para el príncipe Schneizel.

Gina asintió, sacando algunas toallas para limpiarse y forzando una sonrisa, dando a entender que estaba bien. Y lo estaría…una vez que liberara a Suzz del monstruo en el que se había convertido. Incluso si solo existía una forma de escapar a la maldición de Lelouch.


End file.
